A Night To Remember
by Anne Neko-chan
Summary: Guess what happens to everyone when a ball and some alcohol are there to make the night interesting


There they were, humanity's strongest pair in a ballroom because the king wanted to make a fancy party for the Scouting Legion's first successful achievement that was taking back wall Maria, everyone in the Legion agreed to leave Levi and Mikasa alone so they could talk about their love that everyone insisted they had. Levi was near being drunk with Irwin who was the only one besides Ymir who didn't care about a love life, and as for the girls…they were as drunk as Irwin and Levi

- Soooo…Leevi…why dontcha talk to Mikasha? – said Irwin clearly drunk and with an empty bottle of wine in his hands

- Tch like I want something with Jeager's bodyguard –

- You know you want her, little shortie ravioli hehe – laughed Irwin

- Leeeeviiiiii – shouted a drunk Hanji while rubbing her chest in Levi's arm – dance with meeeeeeee, don´t you like mee? -

- Like if I would – growled Levi while moving Zoe away

- I know what would work for yerr little love problem heichou hehe – insisted Hanji while a devilish grin appeared on her face

In other part of the ballroom, the only ones dancing although they didn't know how to dance were Sasha and Connie, Jean was drinking with Armin and Eren, and Mikasa was feeling miserable while Ymir had some drinks with Historia, at some point one guy from the Scouting Legion would try to be brave and ask the beautiful Mikasa Ackerman to dance with him but she would refuse without saying a word, she only wanted to be with her Heichou, in one of her tries to make Levi notice her in a luxurious strapless black dress which seemed to be only made for her because it adjusted her figure perfectly and tentatively showed one of her toned legs, she saw Hanji dancing sloppily with Levi, he had an annoyed look on his face and Zoe was laughing loudly while clinging even more to Levi's arms.

Mikasa was feeling her cheeks flush with jealousy, she couldn't believe Hanji was doing that even when she knew about her crush on Levi, no matter how drunk she was, the strongest woman in the Scouting Legion won't be losing tonight against the titans psycho, so Mikasa approached Jean and grabbed him by his shirt collar, she knew that Jean had a crush on her since they first met as trainees, Jean was nearly drunk and very confused that Mikasa was dragging him into the dance floor near Connie and Sasha and far away from Heichou and Hanji, clearly something was going on

- Err…Mikasa why are you dancing with me all of a sudden? – asked Jean, knowing that he was risking his own life while asking

- Why do you ask? You don't want to? – asked Mikasa, knowing that she was tempting Jean more than she should

- Well…I know pretty much that you don't like me and then all of a sudden you drag me to dance and…you are too close – confessed Jean with a nervous look in his face

- I just think that it would be a nice time to start being friends don't you think? – suggested Mikasa, knowing that she caught Levi's attention

Levi, by other hand, was annoyed by Zoe, who tried to be sexy but it was a total fail because she tried to be better than Mikasa, who was an expert in that, Levi had enough of seeing his woman with another man, took Zoe by the hand and started to walk fast towards Mikasa, who was happy that her evil plan to make Levi dance with her was a success

- Hey horse-face, I need you to take care of this woman over here, she is drunk and started to annoy me, I'm not a nanny but I guess you are perfect to take her to the woman's dormitory – said Levi angrily while moving Zoe towards Jean and taking Mikasa away from him

- B…But Heichou – replied Jean, a little sad that Mikasa was swept away from him

- Oh c'mon horsieee, I can't even walk without falling! – shouted Hanji

- Don't call me horsie! – shouted Jean, accepting that he was the one risking his life while taking Zoe to her room

Levi and Mikasa giggled in a low voice so anyone could hear them before they realized that they were in the middle of the dance floor and everyone in the Legion was looking at them, forcing them to dance with their looks, Mikasa felt a little annoyed by everyone's looks and started walking away but Levi caught her arm and made her look into his eyes

- What do you want ravioli? – asked Mikasa angrily, remembering some moments ago when he was dancing with Zoe

- Do you think that I'll let a woman like you escape from me that easily? You sure don't know me – laughed Levi, so near Mikasa that she could smell the alcohol in his breath

- Heh, and what are your plans Heichou? Taking me into your room? – joked Mikasa, she started to laugh at her own joke but Levi still had the same devilish grin painted on his face

- Let's leave that for when we step out of this stupid ball, now you are going to dance with me and I'm not going to accept a "no" for answer got that? – ordered Levi

Mikasa could only smile and nod while the orchestra changed the music to a song even slower than the one that was being played when she was dancing with Jean, Levi was even drunker than Jean was but he still could walk and dance perfectly, he was clearly Mikasa's type, she had to thank Eren about his dream of entering the Scouting Legion because if he wouldn't join Mikasa wouldn't but they both did and since the first thay in the Legion she had set eyes on Levi

Mikasa was too deep in her thoughts, neither she or Levi talked, he got easily bored to dance with Mikasa when she only looked to the floor, Levi blushed a little when he thought of a plan to make Mikasa pay attention to him, but he didn't care, he was drunk enough to use that as an excuse if things went wrong, so he took Mikasa's face with one of his hands and gave her a kiss. They both stopped dancing when Levi kissed her, all the guests could see them, some of the Legion started shouting cheerful words and eventually, all the guests were cheering for the couple

- Tch they make a big deal out of everything – said Levi, looking at Mikasa who was completely red – Oh come on Ackerman, don't tell me you didn't like it because I'll go for more -

- First, you are calling me Mikasa from now on and second…in that case I think I didn't like the kiss at all –

- Heh, don't ask for mercy tonight – murmured Levi while walking towards the exit, holding hands with Mikasa

- You are such a perv – laughed Mikasa

- Yeah yeah whatever you say – said Levi before kissing Mikasa one more time at the exit door

After that night Levi and Mikasa spent the night together and started to be a couple, Eren started to hate Levi for sleeping with his step-sister, Armin swore to never drink again after the hangover he got, Sasha and Connie started to date as well, Jean got traumatized after having to deal with a drunk titan lover like Hanji and swore to never be near her again. After the party they all got to and agreement "never let the king do a party for us again! No one knows who will sleep with who, or who will be tortured by Zoe again!"


End file.
